


sfide e guai

by pain_and_panic



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_and_panic/pseuds/pain_and_panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Col senno del poi avrei dovuto saperlo che questa sfida avrebbe portato guai.<br/>Voglio dire, come può finire bene una sfida iniziata come "perché nn ci vestiamo da ragazze e vediamo chi riesce a passare più tempo con le Winx senza che loro si rendano contro di chi siamo"?<br/>E no, Sky, il fatto che stiamo studiando travestimenti non giustifica la cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> In genere scrivo in inglese, e in terza persona. Potremmo dire che questo sia un esperimento, ma in realtà è più pigrizia che altro...
> 
> Non possiedo nulla di tutto ciò.
> 
> Questa storia conterrà un personaggio genderfluid, e menzione di abusi. Se qualcosa di tutto questo vi disturba, grazie per aver letto queste poche righe, il pulsante per tornare indietro è in alto a sinistra.

Col senno del poi avrei dovuto saperlo che questa sfida avrebbe portato guai.

Voglio dire, come può finire bene una sfida iniziata come "perché nn ci vestiamo da ragazze e vediamo chi riesce a passare più tempo con le Winx senza che loro si rendano contro di chi siamo"?  
E no, Sky, il fatto che stiamo studiando travestimenti non giustifica la cosa.

E no, Timmy, definirlo "un esperimento sociologico atto a stabilire quali stereotipi sull'altro sesso sono fondati." non renderà le ragazze più caritatevoli quando scopriranno di essere state ingannate. Ma poi, ancora, nessuno di voi è fidanzato con Stella, che è una vipera nei giorni buoni e un po' più velenosa in quelli cattivi.

Ci siamo dati 5 giorni di tempo, praticamente uno a testa, per non farle insospettire. Nessuno sa quando gli altri si butteranno, solo che da oggi alla fine della settimana tutti dovremo provare a farci credere ragazze. Invidio Nabu che non essendo in città si salverà da tutto questo.

La mia idea è di togliermi il pensiero alla svelta, prima che le ragazze inizino a capire di essere circondate da specialisti mascherati.

Ecco perché sono qui oggi, con delle scarpe dolorosissime e una gonna che fa arrivare l'aria dove l'aria non dovrebbe arrivare. E non dimentichiamoci della parrucca... Potrei giurare di avere più capelli in bocca che sulla testa.

Miserabile è l'aggettivo che utilizzerei per descrivermi.

Le ragazze sono sedute ad un tavolino di un bar, in una pausa dallo shopping, e io devo solo muovermi da dietro il cespuglio che mi nasconde ed approcciarle. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi...

Quando sto per muovermi, ecco che una persona si avvicina a loro. Persona? Una dea. È bellissima, e quando inizia a parlare devo dare tutto per non iniziare a sbavare.

"Scusate, sapreste dirmi dov'è il centro commerciale?"

Stella inizia una lunghissima dissertazione su come arrivare a due diversi centri commerciali, e come uno sia meglio dell'altro, a parte per quel negozietto che sta nell'altro che ha sempre cose così carine, fatte da uno stilista emergente...

La ragazza risponde con una battuta sul proprio scarso senso dell'orientamento, e oggi si è già persa due volte per andare dalla stazione dei treni alla metro, che sono nello stesso edificio, ma su piani diversi. Arrossisce imbarazzata dalla propria goffaggine, e con una mano liscia la gonna del vestito verde acqua che indossa. E no, io non so guardando la lunghezza della gonna al ginocchio, o come il tessuto leggero lasci intravedere le cosce tornite. Sono fidanzato io, quindi non le fisso le gambe. Ma sono umano, e nn posso fare a meno di ammirare come il colore del vestito esalti il viola dei suoi occhi.

E poi il rossore sui suoi zigomi si intensifica, e guardando in basso lei chiede "non è che potreste accompagnarmi voi fin lì?"

Bloom è la prima a saltar su e dire che sì, non c'è problema, che stavano andando lì comunque. Conta su Bloom per adottare qualsiasi cucciolo passi vicino a lei!

E quindi si avviano, le sei Winx più la bella sconosciuta, e io le seguo da poco lontano.

Chiacchierano amichevolmente camminando, e così scopro che la bella sconosciuta è arrivata a Magix da poco, e che la sua unica amica qui é fuori città per un po', e così si sentiva un po' sola e stava pensando che lo shopping l'avrebbe tirata su di morale, ma le ha solo ricordato di più quanto le manchi la sua amica, che in genere si assume l'onore di guidarla quando si perde! Il racconto è leggero, ma c'è una fragilità nel suo viso quando si volta per rispondere ad Aisha che sì, conosce altre persone qui, ma a volte non è sicura di appartenere al gruppo, di essersi integrata del tutto.

E a questo le ragazze le propongono di unirsi a loro per tutto il pomeriggio, e una parte di me si chiede se la ragazza non le abbia manipolate a fare quel che voleva, ma quella fragilità no, non può essere fasulla. Il tutto sembra abbastanza innocente, e in ogni caso le sto seguendo e se le cose si dovessero mettere male le potrò senz'altro aiutare.

Ho quasi dimenticato la mia missione di oggi, quando un Timmy maldestramente mascherato fa la sua comparsa. La parrucca è storta, il trucco asimmetrico e del colore sbagliato, e il vestito mette in risalto tutte le cose sbagliate come l'assenza di seno e la larghezza delle spalle.

Inutile dire che il Povero Timmy viene messo in fuga in pochi minuti...

La sconosciuta alza un sopracciglio perfettamente curato e commenta con un " non sono sicura di cosa sia appena successo..."

Le ragazze ridono e assumono che Timmy abbia appena perso una qualche scommessa. A quanto pare Sky è stato nella stessa situazione stamattina, ma è riuscito a sembrare convincente per un po' più tempo, e cioè fino a quando ha aperto bocca.

La ragazza ride, e i suoi lunghi capelli magenta le danzano intorno in morbide onde.

Mi chiedo se al tatto sono setosi come appaiono. Brandon, no, sei fidanzato!

Finiscono nel negozio dello stilista emergente, e il tipo si innamora della bella sconosciuta. Lo vedo nei suoi occhi. E no, non posso essere geloso, non devo, non dovrei... Il tipo si esibisce in un inchino e un baciamano, e con questo guadagna una risatina e il nome della rossa. E il mio odio eterno. Ok, si, sono geloso. Non la conosco, non so chi sia, ma la fragilità che ha mostrato alle ragazze ha mosso qualcosa in me. Deve aver mosso qualcosa anche in Musa, perché la fata della musica mette un braccio attorno alla vita di Rika, che sta per Erica ma quello era il nome di sua nonna, e la trascina lontano dallo stilista.

Rika la ringrazia, e aggiunge qualcosa che da qui non riesco a sentire, ma fa ridere Musa. Le due cominciano a dare un occhiata ai vestiti intorno a loro mentre continuano a chiacchierare e aspettano che Stella finisca di provarsi la montagna di vestiti che si è portata in camerino. Musa passa a Rika un vestito nero con quelli che da qui sembrano piccoli fiori rosa e magenta, e la spinge verso lo specchio dietro cui mi sto nascondendo.

Fingo di stare ispezionando i vestiti vicino a me, ma continuo a tenerle d'occhio, e così colgo il turbinio di emozioni sul volto di Rika quando si guarda nello specchio: all'inizio i suoi occhi si allargano in sorpresa, come se nn si aspettasse la propria immagine, e dopo un attimo un angolo della sua bocca si solleva in un mezzo sorriso. E poi come un fulmine un pensiero le corruga la fronte, e i suoi occhi si riempiono di tristezza, e di quella fragilità che mi ha colpito prima. Ma come respira profondamente e distoglie lo sguardo, il suo viso si indurisce in qualcosa di diverso, e questa improvvisa forza che sta proiettando ora è ancor più intrigante della fragilità di prima.

E poi il suo sguardo incontra il mio, e c'è un riconoscimento nei suoi occhi. Si gira e sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio di Musa, che si volta a guardarmi e scoppia in una risata. Come è possibile che io sia durato meno di Timmy? E come ha fatto Rika a scoprirmi?

Prima che io possa dar voce a queste domande, un'esplosione scuote il centro commerciale. Tre streghe volano nell'edificio dal buco che hanno appena creato nel soffitto, e puntano al negozio di articoli magici di fronte a me.

Le Winx si trasformano e partono all'attacco, e io mi dedico a contrastare i gobelin che le accompagnano. O almeno ci provo. Inciampo nelle mie scarpe e cado, e un gobelin si avvicina per finirmi, quando una sciabola purpurea lo trafigge. E Rika, che brandisce la spada, mi apostrofa con la sua voce melodiosa "Brandon, non abbiamo tutto il giorno, riesci a camminare?" La sua voce è melodiosa, ma anche un po' più bassa di quello che era fino a pochi minuti fa.

E poi mi colpisce: gli occhi viola, la durezza nel volto nel tentativo di non mostrare debolezza, la sciabola purpurea... Rika ha appena vinto la sfida, e ha fregato pure me.

Rika é Riven.


	2. capitolo 1 (iniziamo con un po' di angst)

Dopo la nostra avventura in gonnella tre settimane fa, le cose hanno cominciato ad andare di male in peggio.  
La maggior parte del tempo Riven è più irascibile del solito, ma poi quando crede che nessuno lo guardi, ha questi momenti di malinconia pura, e io non so se questa fragilità c'è sempre stata, e io avevo bisogno di Rika per realizzarlo, o se l'esperienza ha innescato qualcosa in lui, ma inizio ad essere preoccupato per Riven. 

Proprio mentre sono qui da solo a pensare al mio compagno di stanza, a come vorrei poter combattere i suoi demoni per lui, ecco che Sky entra in camera nostra portando tra le braccia proprio il soggetto delle mie elucubrazioni. 

Riven ha un braccio di Sky dietro la schiena, e l'altro sotto le ginocchia, e la sua testa sostenuta solo dalla spalla di Sky. Ma la cosa che mi turba di più è il braccio di Riven, che pende al suo fianco pallido e senza vita.  
Sky lo deposita dolcemente sul letto, e rimane al suo fianco, con la mano di Riven tra le sue.  
"Pensavo che una piccola sfida gli avrebbe risollevato l'umore... Sai, io lui e le nostre spade, solo per distrarlo da qualsiasi cosa lo stia tormentando..." Sky commenta con un sussurro.  
Quindi anche lui ha notato qualcosa. " Sky, cos'è successo?"  
" stavamo combattendo, e all'improvviso è svenuto... E, oh Brandon, non so come non l'ho notato prima, ma ha perso un sacco di peso, guardalo!"  
Ok, quindi ha notato anche più cose di me... Si, ora che Sky ne parla, Riven sembra più magro. Soprattutto le spalle e le braccia che prima erano muscolose e definite, ora hanno perso parte della loro massa. Credo che Timmy in questo momento abbia braccia più alleate e pompate di lui...  
"Cosa stai facendo a te stesso, amico?" Il sussurro di Sky rispecchia i miei pensieri.  
Riven sceglie questo momento per iniziare a svegliarsi.  
"mmm... Sky, cos'è successo?" Riven chiede, o meglio biascica, mentre cerca di sedersi.  
"Stai giù. Quando hai mangiato l'ultima volta?" Il mio tono è più duro di quel che vorrei, e me ne pento nel momento in cui Riven registra le mie parole, e qualcosa di sbagliato attraversa il suo sguardo, come se avesse paura di qualcosa, di noi... Dura solo un attimo, e poi stringe la mascella e indurisce lo sguardo.  
"Lasciami in pace, questi non sono affari tuoi!" E con questo lascia la stanza, barcollando un po' per raggiungere la porta.  
Sky accanto a me sospira "dobbiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo..."

_____

Passano due giorni, ed è di nuovo sabato. Le ragazze arrivano a Fonterossa, e ci raggiungono nel salotto dell'appartamento che divido con Sky Tim e Riven.  
Stella entra e si dirige direttamente verso Riven. "Preparati" dice con quel sorrisetto pericoloso che ha quando le winx stanno pianificando qualcosa. "Noi ragazze stiamo andando a fare shopping, e vogliamo che Rika venga fuori a giocare con noi."

L'espressione di Riven è quella di un cervo sorpreso dai fari di un auto. Oh, beh siamo tutti abbastanza scioccati dall'uscita di Stella. L'espressione di Riven cambia in qualcosa di più crucciato e pericoloso. "Non è divertente" ringhia il mio amico.

"Non voleva esserlo" è la risposta di Aisha. " ci siamo divertite con Rika, e non so, ho come l'impressione che tu ti sia aperto con noi in quelle poche ore più di quanto tu abbia fatto negli ultimi due anni" il tono di Aisha è quasi di rimprovero, e per questo si guadagna una gomitata da Bloom e un'occhiataccia da Musa. "Lo sapete che è vero" mormora la principessa bruna.  
La discussione va avanti un altro po', ma alla fine le ragazze vincono, e Stella, annoiata dall'attesa, semplicemente trasforma i vestiti di Riven in quelli di Rika.

_____

Le ragazze tornano qui solo la sera, portando ognuna parecchie buste, più pizza per tutti. Rika, Bloom e Flora sono le ultime and entrare, ridacchiando tutte insieme a qualsiasi cosa Stella abbia fatto prima di entrare.

Non ho mai visto Rika ridacchiare. Beh, neanche Riven. E era parecchio tempo che non vedevo il mio amico sorridere così rilassato. "Sembra che qualcuno si sia divertito alla fine!" commento guardandolo. L'unica risposta che ottengo è uno sguardo colpevole. Rika/Riven si toglie la parrucca e la lascia cadere a terra, accanto ai sacchetti dello shopping dimenticati ai suoi piedi. Con un sospiro attraversa la stanza e sparisce nella zona notte. Dopodiché un paio di porte che sbattono in lontananza e l'acqua della doccia che scorre sono gli unici suoni in tutto l'appartamento. 

Quando distolgo lo sguardo dalla porta dietro cui Riven è sparito, mi accorgo che tutti mi stanno fissando, "no,no complimenti Brandon! C'era voluta solo tutta la giornata per farlo rilassare, dovevi proprio rovinare tutto?" Il sibilo incazzato di Musa è l'unica cosa che rompe il silenzio. "Non era mai intenzione... Io... Io penso che andrò ad aspettarlo in camera, per parlare con lui..." E con questo lascio la stanza. Li sento chiamare il mio nome, e poi Sky domanda se sono riuscite a fargli mangiare qualcosa, e Bloom risponde affermativamente.

Forse è perché sono concentrato a cercare di sentire quello che sta accadendo nel salotto, o su quello che dovrei dire a Riven per scusarmi, o forse è solo perché non ho acceso la luce in corridoio e le uniche luci sono quelle che filtrano da sotto la porta del salotto e dalla mia camera, ma in ogni caso non mi accorgo che li mio amico è appena uscito dal bagno, e gli finisco addosso facendolo quasi cadere.  
Il mio corpo è più veloce della mia mente, e così quando elaboro quello che è accaduto, lui è al sicuro tra le mie braccia. Il suo petto è premuto contro il mio, le sue braccia intrappolate tra i nostri corpi, e le mie braccia circondano la sua vita sottile. Lui è nudo, a parte per l'asciugamano avvolto intorno ai suoi fianchi, e per fortuna sta evitando il mio sguardo, e il corridoio è abbastanza buio, o si accorgerebbe che il mio viso è in fiamme.  
Le sue braccia cercano di spingermi via, ma conosco la sua forza, e so che se lo volesse davvero, si sarebbe già liberato.

Mi schiarisco la gola, e sussurro un "mi dispiace"  
" va bene, puoi lasciarmi andare ora" è la sua risposta imbarazzata  
"No, io... Io volevo scusarmi.."  
Riven solleva un sopracciglio " l'hai già fatto ..."  
"NO! Voglio dire, no, volevo scusarmi per prima, non volevo metterti a disagio, sono contento che tu ti sia divertito con le ragazze..."  
Lui sospira "non avrei dovuto divertirmi. Non dovrei divertirmi ad andare in giro vestito da donna, è sbagliato" sussurra.

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato! Se ti fa stare bene, se ti diverti, va bene. Nessuno ti giudica, o pensa di meno di te per questo" rispondo con convinzione, ma sussurrando. Non c'è nessun altro nel corridoio, e gli altri non riuscirebbero a sentirci dall'altra stanza anche se parlassimo a volume normale, ma sembra più giusto così, come se, se parlassimo a volume normale, la magia di questo momento sparirebbe. 

Lui rispondo con un altro sospiro e un rumore inarticolato che sembra quasi un singhiozzo, e la mia mano destra lascia la sua vita per andare ad accarezzare il suo viso, e per forzarlo a guardarmi.  
C'è poca luce, ma è abbastanza per lasciarmi vedere che i suoi occhi sono lucidi di lacrime non versate. "Riven, va tutto bene, non c'è niente di sbagliato, va tutto bene..." Premo la mia fronte contro la sua e contino a ripetere la stessa frase ancora e ancora.

Lui sta piangendo ora. In un modo silenzioso che mi fa male al cuore e mi fa stringere la presa che ho intorno alla sua vita. Le sue mani hanno smesso di spingermi via, e ora sono aggrappate alla mia maglia. Lo stringo a me, e bacio la sua fronte con delicatezza, cercando di confortarlo il più possibile.

Lui alza lo sguardo a questo, e le nostre labbra sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, e lui inclina la testa per darmi più accesso.

E poi la porta dal salotto si apre, e la luce si accende, e sento Sky emettere un sorpreso "oh" .

Giro la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo, cercando di nascondere Riven con il mio corpo. 

Anni di amicizia con Sky ci permettono di comunicare senza parole. 

/come sta?/ mi chiede con un guizzo di sopracciglia  
/potrebbe andar meglio/ è la risposta della mia smorfia  
/hai bisogno di aiuto?/  
/no,ho tutto sotto controllo/  
Annuisce e entra in bagno, e io guido dolcemente Riven nella nostra stanza e sul suo letto.  
Lo aiuto ad indossare la t-shirt e i pantaloncini che usa per dormire, e lo guido solo le coperte. Quando inizio ad allontanarmi lui afferra il mio polso, e sembra pronto a chiedermi di restare. Ma poi sospira e mi lascia andare senza dire nulla.  
Indosso il mio pigiama, e torno al suo letto. 

Ignoro il suo sguardo perplesso e mi infilo con lui sotto le coperte.  
"Va tutto bene" dico ancora, "non c'è niente di sbagliato in te, dormi ora..."

Sono a malapena le nove di sera, ma lui sembra usurato, e quando guido la sua testa sulla mia spalla lui semplicemente chiude gli occhi e mormora un ringraziamento prima di addormentarsi.

Bacio di nuovo la sua fronte, e cerco di dormire un po' anch'io.

Solo le quattro del mattino quando gli incubi di Riven mi svegliano.


	3. capitolo 2 (più angst, ma anche romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sentivo in colpa per il capitolo angoscioso di ieri. Quindi eccovi un altro capitolo, con ancora più angst del precedente. Attenzione, qui c'è la menzione di abusi sui minori a cui il tag fa riferimento.

È passato un mese da quando gli incubi sono cominciati.  
Riven si rifiuta di dirmi cosa accade nei suoi sogni, ma l'ho sentito chiamare per suo padre, e chiedere scusa... A volte gli incubi lo svegliano, e non riesce a tornare a dormire. A volte si agita e contorce nel letto, incapace di svegliarsi e quindi di sottrarsi all'incubo, e in quei casi tutto quello che posso fare è scivolare nel suo letto e stringerlo a me finché non si calma. Questo significa che più di una volta mi sono svegliato la mattina dopo ancora nel suo letto.

Lui sembra sempre stupito che io stia cercando di aiutarlo, come se non fosse abituato a ricevere aiuto, e mio mi trovo a chiedermi sempre più spesso che tipo di amico sono stato se dopo due anni e mezzo non sa di poter contare sul mio aiuto.

Un'altra domanda che mi assilla è se quello che provo per lui è solo un desiderio di proteggere un fratello, o se invece mi sto innamorando di lui...  
Ma no, io sono fidanzato con Stella, non ho alcun interesse nei ragazzi, non ne ho mai avuto.

Quindi sono qui, nella stanza della mia ragazza a pretendere di ascoltarla mentre parla di un nuovo vestito. La mia attenzione vaga, finché non sento che nella stanza accanto, quella che Tecna divide con Musa, la fata della musica e il suo ragazzo stanno parlando.

"Quindi oggi credo sia un giorno 'Rika'" sento dire alla ragazza mora.  
"Come fai a dirlo?" Chiede Riven.  
"La tua camminata è più ondeggiante, la voce più morbida, e stai evitando di guardarti negli specchi..."  
"Si nota così tanto?" Il tono di lui è sommesso e colpevole.  
"Solo se sai cosa guardare" posso percepire il sorriso di Musa nelle sue parole, e la sua voglia di rassicurare il rosso in tutti i modi.

Riven mormora qualcosa che suona come "mi sono sempre chiesto come facesse sempre ad accorgersene"  
"Chi?" Chiede Musa rispecchiando i miei pensieri  
Io intanto mi avvicino al muro, so che non dovrei origliare, ma sembra quel tipo di momento dove un grande segreto sta per essere rivelato, e forse sapere qualcosa di più mi aiuterà ad aiutarlo.  
Stella mi lancia un'occhiata interrogativa, ma quando capisce cosa sta accadendo si unisce a me con un gridolino eccitato che suona tanto come "gossip vieni a me".

Intanto Riven ha iniziato quella che sembra una confessione: "questa cosa, questo svegliarmi certi gironi con la sensazione che il mio corpo sia sbagliato, non è una novità...

Quando avevo cinque anni, i nostri vicini di casa avevano due gemelli della mia stessa età, Jason e Janet.  
Passavo interi pomeriggi a giocare con loro....

Certi giorni con Jason giocavamo a guardie e ladri, o a fare i cavalieri della tavola rotonda. 

Certi giorni preferivo giocare con Janet e le sue bambole. Lei aveva questo cesto di vestiti, e mi lasciava vestire da principessa.  
Un giorno sua mamma ci trovo con i suoi vestiti addosso e le facce imbrattate con i suoi trucchi. 

Lei... Sono sicuro che stesse cercando di aiutare, dicendolo a mio padre...

Mio padre... Lui è un uomo all'antica, certe cose non le capisce... Ho forse ha ragione lui, e io sono un deviato e un pervertito..."

"No, é tuo padre che ha dei problemi Riv. non c'è niente di perverso o deviato in te, ok?" Musa è veloce nel rassicurarlo. Ma quando Riven ricomincia a parlare, è chiaro che non le ha creduto.

"Lui ha cercato di 'riaggiustarmi' e 'guarirmi dalla mia perversione'.  
All'inizio la cura consisteva solo nell'insultarmi, nel dirmi che era colpa del mio comportamento se lei era andata via... Chi vorrebbe restare con un figlio come me? A volte mi chiedeva nell'armadio per giorni... Poi la cosa ha cominciato a peggiorare...  
Lui sembrava sempre sapere quando mi sentivo più 'Rika' che 'Riven', forse già allora c'era qualcosa nella mia camminata, e allora mi urlava cose orribili, e aveva questo bastone, perché uno come me non voleva toccarlo, diceva, e alla fine nell'armadio ci finivo con una costola rotta o una spalla slogata... Io volevo solo essere normale, sai? Per renderlo orgoglioso, per fargli dimenticare che ero sbagliato... Per farmi perdonare per aver fatto andare via la donna che amava... E così ho cominciato a pretendere che Rika non esistesse, che essere un ragazzo tutti i giorni andasse bene... "

Dio, darei di tutto per andare di là ed abbraccialo. E per chiedergli dove trovare quello stronzo di suo padre e insegnargli a picchiare un bambino indifeso.

Il mio sguardo cade su Stella, la sua mascella è serrata, e le sue nocche sono bianche da quanto forte sta stringendo i pugni, e io me la ricordo così incazzata solo quando pensava che suo padre stesse per risposarsi.

La mia attenzione torna all'altra stanza dove Musa sta dicendo qualcosa che non riesco a sentire, e Riven risponde in modo altrettanto morbido.

"E comunque lui non è qui, e non gli permetteremo di farti del male anche se lo fosse" la fata della musica prova a ragionare a voce un po' più alta.

"In realtà è come se fosse qui, tormenta le mie notti e la presenza di Brandon è l'unica cosa che sembra tenerlo a bada." È l'umile risposta del mio amico. Risposta che, devo ammetterlo, scalda il mio cuore più di quanto dovrebbe.

"Ah, sí, Brandon...lui sembra davvero protettivo nei tuoi confronti" Musa lo prende in giro, e io mi sento arrossire.

"Muusaa, smettila..." Ma la fata della musica è riuscita con successo a distrarlo dal suo triste viaggio nel passato.  
"Oh, sei arrossito? Dai non ti starai facendo venire una cotta per il tuo compagno di stanza, vero?" Musa continua imperterrita. Ma poi il suo tono cambia, e io mi chiedo cosa abbia visto sul volto di Riven per giustificare la dolcezza successiva "Riv?"

"Lo so che è sbagliato, che lui è un amico, e fidanzato con una mia amica, e Stella è sempre così buona con me, con 'Rika', e non dovrei pensare a lui in quel modo, ma hai visto le sue braccia? E le spalle... Mm, mi sa che ho un debole per gli uomini con le braccia muscolose e le labbra carnose e il sedere definito..."

Musa ridacchia, Stella ridacchia e io mi sento imbarazzato e stranamente eccitato da tutto questo.

"Finché guardi ma non tocchi, non penso ci siano grossi problemi con Stella...

...

Riv?"

"..."

"..."

"......"

"Ri-iiv! non c'è stato niente tra voi, giusto?" Musa non sembra troppo preoccupata, né gelosa se è per questo... Sembra più un'amica in cerca di gossip che una fidanzata. Ma poi, considerando che continuano a lasciarsi e a rimettersi insieme, forse in questo momento non è la sua ragazza. Il pensiero mi toglie un peso, anche se poi il peso torna quando penso che invece Stella è di sicuro la mia ragazza, e io sto pensando a un altro.

"Beh..." La risposta di Riven è esitante e Stella accanto a me si irrigidisce "sono sicuro che per lui non abbia significato nulla, lui stava solo cercando di essere gentile e di consolarmi... Ma per me era la prima volta che un ragazzo mi baciava, ed è stato casto e tenero, e io mi sento così stupido per dare importanza a qualcosa di così piccolo e insignificante..." Eccola di nuovo lì, quella fragilità che mi ha così colpito la prima volta che l'ho visto come Rika. Posso immaginarlo benissimo, occhi spalancati e difese abbassate, a stringersi nelle spalle ed ad abbracciare se stesso.

Vorrei andare lì e dirgli che anche se allora non avevo doppi fini, quel bacio è stato importante anche per me.  
Vorrei andare e baciarlo davvero, con lingua e denti e tutto il resto.  
Vorrei andare lì e dirgli che combatterò con lui i suoi demoni e i suoi incubi.

Vorrei andare, ma qualcosa mi trattiene. Quel qualcosa è una molto incazzata, molto gelosa fata del sole e della luna.  
Sono spacciato.


	4. capitolo 3 (corto e senza pretese)

Alla fine ho convinto Stella che il bacio non voleva dire nulla. Che poi, bacio è una parola grossa, era stato un casto sfiorar di labbra prima che Sky ci interrompesse. Ma questo a lei non lo dico.

In ogni caso dopo la discussione lei ha iniziato a guardarmi come un falco. E io mi chiedo perché mi sto sforzando di salvare questa relazione. Ma poi, d’altra parte, i miei genitori mi hanno insegnato ad affrontare i problemi, non a scappare appena le cose si fanno difficili.  
E Riven ha già abbastanza sul piatto senza i miei dubbi su lui e su Stella. 

Stella mi stupisce però, perché un tempo se la sarebbe presa con Riven, e invece ora lo guarda con pietà, non gelosia. 

E Riven… ha passato quasi due settimane come Riven, ma oggi ha il passo ondeggiante di Rika. Musa ha ragione, è ovvio se sai dove guardare.

Quindi, è venerdì, le lezioni sono finite, e stiamo portando le ragazze a ballare.  
Nessuno di noi ha commentato quando Riven è uscito dalla stanza con un vestitino leggero turchese, stretto in vita. é davvero un bel vestito e che lascia scoperta buona parte delle gambe e delle braccia. Il trucco poi…. Credo che Stella le stia dando lezioni, perché se prima il make-up era buono, ora sembra una modella truccata da un professionista. I capelli lunghi, una parrucca esattamente del suo stesso colore naturale, stasera sono appuntati su un lato con un fiore turchese.

Uscendo dal dormitorio, un paio di studenti di un altro anno hanno commentato, con fischi e risolini, il suo abbigliamento, ma il ringhio di Sky e lo sguardo ammonitore di Helia sembrano essere stati sufficienti per placare tutti.  
Forse ance la presenza di Codatorta e Saladin ha aiutato. La faccia del preside è stata impagabile, aveva due occhi grandi come piattini da caffè. Rika poi ha portato due dita alla fronte in una sorta di saluto militare, e l’ha salutato con un “prof…” e una smorfia. Al nonno di Helia tutto quello che è venuto da dire in risposta è stato una serie di “ma…ma… Riven… quando?…come?” ma Codatorta l’ha semplicemente spinto lontano aggiungendo “non ci pensare, sono giovani! Ragazzi divertitevi!”  
e poi come per un ripensamento :”Riven, sei incantevole stasera. Non metterti nei guai!”

Dal momento dell’incontro, Rika ha avuto uno sguardo mortificato sul suo volto e io, che avevo deciso di mantenere le distanze, per il suo bene e quello di Stella, mi ritrovo ad accarezzare il suo braccio nudo in un modo che spero sia rassicurante.

Lui mi sorride grato, ma non si rilassa completamente fino a quando non siamo lontani da Fonterossa e in vista di Alfea. O forse è ancora teso, perché Musa ci manda uno sguardo indagatore.

In ogni caso siamo arrivati al club, un posto abbastanza chic, e con una fila smisurata all’entrata.  
Le ragazze rumoreggiano, e ridacchiano. A quanto pare il buttafuori le sta guardando, e loro ammiccano e sorridono tutte. Tutte a parte Rika, Flora e Tecna, che fanno a gara a chi è più imbarazzata dal comportamento delle altre.  
Ma il buttafuori si avvicina, e guardando dritto a Rika fa: “Ehi bellezza, ti fai offrire un drink quando finisco il turno?” 

Rika è talmente stupita che all’inizio guarda dietro di se per accertarsi che l’energumeno stia parlando con proprio lei. Poi, complice anche una gomitata da Aisha, sorride timidamente e inclina la testa per guardarlo dal basso, sbattendo le ciglia in un modo che posso solo definire civettuolo. “c’è modo di far entrare me e i miei amici?” Civettuolo. Se c’è un termine che non avrei mai pensato di associare a Riven, è proprio ‘civettuolo’.

It tipo gonfia ancora di più il petto enorme, e ci fa cenno di passare nella fila vip. Se in questo momento sapessi che di qui a un’ora so andando a vedere una ventina di persone provarci con Rika, chiederei a tutti di lasciarci alle spalle il viscido energumeno e andarcene a casa.  
Invece seguo il gruppo, e passo un’ora di inferno.

Ballo con Stella, ma con un occhio sempre su Rika. A un certo punto la vedo in difficoltà, con un tipo che la separa dal gruppo e la spinge verso il bagno. Sto per intervenire, ma un ragazzo moro interviene prima di me. è alto e ben proporzionato, con la pelle scura evidenziata da una camicia bianca portata con disinvoltura su jeans chiari.

Li guardo, e vedo come il ragazzo inizia a flirtare con lei, e come lei inarca la schiena e inclina il viso di lato in modo giocoso. E civettuolo. E con questo fanno due. Se fossi onesto con me stesso ammetterei che forse sono geloso. Ma l’onestà è sopravvalutata.

In ogni caso, Stella mi distrae, dicendomi qualcosa che con la musica assordante non riesco a capire, e così li perdo di vista. Vorrei correre a cercarli, ma Stella mi trascina al bancone per prendere qualcosa da bere. 

Rivedrò Rika solo tra un’ora, e lei sarà bellissima, un po’ spettinata e con le guance arrossate, spero solo dal ballo. La rivedrò, seduta al tavolo che abbiamo occupato, intenta a spettegolare animatamente con Musa, come se non fosse sparita per un’ora.  
La rivedrò con in mano un fazzoletto piegato come una rosa, e mi bollirà il sangue alla vista del numero di telefono scarabocchiato sulla foglia.


	5. Capitolo 4 (che poi, 'sti titoli, ci sarà qualcuno che li legge?)

Siamo venuti direttamente ad Alfea dopo le lezioni, e siamo ancora tutti in divisa. Che poi, è una divisa comoda, non dico di no, ma una corsa a cambiarci potevamo pure farla. Ma NO! Sky andava di fretta, che doveva parlare a Bloom di non so cosa, e quindi siamo qui nelle nostre divise sudate.

Riven sembra quello più a disagio, tanto che anche Stella lo nota. Beh, forse ha notato più cose di me, perché quando finisce di trasformare i suoi vestiti, accanto a me c'è Rika.

Riven si guarda, accarezza la maglia lunga (o forse è un minidress? Stella mi uccide se scopre che non so la differenza...) e i leggings, e sorride riconoscente alla bionda. "Grazie, ne avevo proprio bisogno!" "Si si, tanto lo sai come ripagarmi..."

Siamo seduti nel salottino delle ragazze, qualcuno sui divani e qualcuno, come me e Rika, sui cuscini sparsi per terra. Rika gioca con l'angolo del suo cuscino e guarda Stella con la più innocente delle espressioni, tanto innocente che mi viene il dubbio che sia finta...  
"Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando..." Ok, sì, era una finta, Rika la sta decisamente prendendo in giro.  
Stella le lancia uno dei cuscini liberi e la rossa risponde con una linguaccia. Ora, io ero rimasto che questi due non si piacessero troppo, ma poi a ben pensarci, Riven e Stella non si piacciono, ma con Rika è un'altra storia.

"Su forza racconta!" Insiste la mia ragazza. Ma è interrotta da Bloom che entra nella stanza correndo "no no no, aspettatemi, la voglio sentire anch'io questa storia!" "Se hai finito di appartati col tuo nome ragazzo magari possiamo pure cominciare, no?" Interviene Musa. Io mi guardo intorno, per vedere se sono l'unico che non ci sta capendo niente, ma a quanto pare tutti i ragazzi sono perplessi quanto me. Beh, a parte Riven, ma in questo momento lui gioca per l'altra squadra, quindi non conta... Riven, o meglio Rika, sta abbracciando il cuscino che Stella le aveva tirato, e si morde il labbro inferiore imbarazzata. Brandon, no, non iniziare a sbavare...

"Allora?" Incalzano Musa e Stella in coro. Che cavolo sta succedendo qui?

"Allora siamo andati a cena, niente di che..." Rika cerca di farla breve. No, aspetta, ha detto cena? Con Chi?  
"Rika, tesoro, dettagli!" Stella la riprende con urgenza.  
"Dettegli... È più grande di noi, e già lavora, credo sia un avvocato,ma non è voluto entrare nei dettagli... Ha la passione per le macchine veloci e per hobby costruisce barche, nel suo seminterrato. Ma forse era solo un modo per invitarmi a casa sua..."  
"Sei andata a casa sua?!?" Musa è scandalizzata e preoccupata  
"Ma no... Gli ho detto che sarei andata un'altra volta... E comunque posso difendermi, sai? Sarei comunque uno specialista anche se non sembra..."

"Musa ha ragione, ci vuole un po' di prudenza..." È il timido contributo di Flora alla conversazione. E sarà anche Rika, la ragazza fragile e timida, ma nel profondo è sempre Riven, con il suo orgoglio e cocciutaggine, e quindi scatta "si si, infatti non sono andata, no?"

"Va bene, ma com'è finita la serata?" Stella decide di tornare sull'argomento principale, anche forse per dissipare la tensione.  
"Mi ha riportata qui, e mi ha baciata sulla porta..." Rika arrossisce a questo, e insisto a dirmi che non sono geloso.

"Scusa Rika, che intendi per qui?" Gli occhi di Musa sono a fessura, come ne si stesse preparando ad essere incazzata. Forse è la prima volta che le vedo quest'espressione da quando la cosa con Rika è iniziata, ma ripensandoci questa è la sua tipica espressione per quando discute (o discuteva) con Riven.  
"Non me la sono sentita di dirgli la verità, quindi mi sono fatta portare ad Alfea.... Quando se ne è andato sono tornata a Fonterossa..."

"Tu lo sai che te ne pentirai, giusto? Dovresti sapere che non puoi iniziare una relazione con una bugia" il tono di Bloom è  paternalista in un modo che so che farà incazzare Riven, ma a sorpresa è Aisha che interviene: "tutti mentono al primo appuntamento, e questo non è un argomento facile da affrontare, quindi lasciala in pace!"

"Come si fa a dire una cosa del genere? 'Guarda, scusa, io avrei un pene'? Non so se sia molto meglio iniziare una storia così..." Rika sta sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi sono tristi, e un po' spaventati.

"La domanda vera è: tu sei pronta per una storia?" Musa chiede dolcemente. /NO, non è pronta/ e quello che vorrei gridare, ma non è il mio posto...

"Forse? Non lo so... Vorrei solo vedere come va... Lui... lui mi capisce come pochi hanno fatto... Presenti esclusi, ovviamente..."

"Ovviamente" ripete Aisha, con un misto di tristezza e incredulità. So cosa sta pensando Aisha, che in realtà, a parte Musa e forse Nabu, noi non lo abbiamo mai realmente capito. Non ci abbiamo proprio neanche provato. E ora che finalmente lo ascoltiamo, finalmente ci stiamo rendendo conto di quanto fragile sia. Mi chiedo: quante volte lo abbiamo ferito senza accorgercene?

"Rika, devi dirglielo!" Musa insiste. E Rika guarda a terra, stritolando il cuscino tra le sue braccia. "E se poi gli facessi schifo?" Prima che Musa o nessun altro possa dire qualcosa, la porta si apre, e "Sorpresa!" Esclama Nabu entrando "Sono passato a trovarvi!" E poi guarda Rika dubbioso.

La rossa lo guarda spaventata, e in un attimo il braccio di Musa è intorno alle sue spalle per confortarla. "Riven?" il mago chiede dubbioso, inginocchiandosi di fronte al suo amico, dimenticandosi completamente della propria ragazza, che probabilmente sarà stato il motivo della sua visita.

Rika sta guardando a terra, e Nabu si piega per incontrare il suo sguardo."Ehi, Riv?" e all'improvviso la rossa si muove di scatto, e si butta ad abbracciare il suo migliore amico e quasi lo fa cadere, e intanto ripete come un mantra "non essere disgustato, ti prego, mi dispiace, non essere arrabbiato, mi dispiace per favore non essere disgustato..." ancora e ancora, e credo che stia iper-ventilando, e non so cosa fare.

Ma poi Nabu si districa dall'abbraccio, mette una mano sulla guancia di Rika e con l'altra prende la mano della rossa e se la porta al petto: "Shh, va tutto bene Riv, ora ho bisogno che tu respiri con me, ok Riv? Va tutto bene, solo, inspira dal naso.... bene, ora espira dalla bocca... bravo così, inspira.... ed espira... shh, va tutto bene, sono qui, sono qui, va tutto bene, ok?"

Aisha si avvicina per aiutare, ma la fata della musica la ferma: "non toccarlo, lo farai solo stare peggio". Musa è calma, un po' triste forse, ma sicuramente non sorpresa dall'attacco di panico. Quando poi Riven inizia a calmarsi, lei inizia a strofinargli la schiena. 

E poi mi colpisce. Nabu e Musa, loro sanno esattamente cosa fare, come calmare Riven nel mezzo di un attacco di panico. Quante volte lo hanno calmato così? Quante volte hanno dovuto farlo? 

Nabu intanto sorride dolcemente alla rossa, e le sposta una ciocca di capelli dal viso dietro l'orecchio "quindi è questo che non volevi dirmi al telefono?" 

Rika si limita ad annuire, imbarazzata dal panico precedente. Tiene gli occhi fissi sulle mani che tiene in grembo, e irrigidisce le spalle come per prepararsi ad un colpo. Ma poi si rilassa quando Nabu l'abbraccia, e sospira sollevata.

Rika si addormenterà in quel l'abbraccio in meno di un'ora è Nabu si rifiuterà di lasciarla andare, o di lasciarsi aiutare a portarla letto. Ma io no, non sono geloso.

 


	6. Capitolo 5 (no, non li legge nessuno)

Ho portato Stella fuori per il weekend. O meglio, la mia coscienza sporca mi ha fatto portare Stella fuori per il weekend. Ed è stato terribile. Ci sono stati più momenti di imbarazzo in questi due giorni che per tutto il primo mese insieme, quando ancora ci giravamo intorno cercando di capirci a vicenda.  
Alla fine lei mi ha chiesto ti tornare a Magix in anticipo, e io non posso negare di essere stato sollevato da questa richiesta. Siamo venuti a Fonterossa, e Stella continua a guardarmi come se stesse aspettando qualcosa, ma è stata lei a chiedere di venire qui...

Alla fine sembra stanca di aspettare, e come entriamo in salotto inizia: "mi chiedo quando troverai le palle di farlo..."  
Sto per chiederle cosa intenda quando un gemito attira la nostra attenzione.  
Al tavolo che in genere usiamo per studiare é seduto Nabu, e con lui c'è Riven che è inginocchiato davanti a lui, dandoci le spalle.

Per un attimo penso che abbiamo appena interrotto qualcosa di NSFW, ma poi Nabu geme ancora, e Riven lo riprende dicendo "piantala di fare il bambino"

"Ma brucia!" È la risposta, petulante, di Nabu. 

"Si, ma lasciami pulire la ferita, ok? Non ci vorrà ancora molto..." Anche se il tono é duro, contiene un sottofondo di dolcezza e anche di divertimento.

"Ragazzi, cosa succede?" Indaga Stella.  
A questo Riven si gira, e posso vedere che tra le mani ha la mano destra di Nabu, e ne sta pulendo le nocche escoriate. Ma quello che mi colpisce di più é il livido sullo zigomo sinistro di Riven, e il corrispondente labbro spaccato. 

"Ma che c....?"prima che possa finire di esternare il mio stupore, Stella è già partita in quarta: "Nabu, come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di colpirlo? Prenditela con qualcuno della tua taglia! Ora ti faccio vedere io cosa..."

Il suo sproloquio è interrotto dal risolino di Riven  
"Mai avute così tante persone così pronte a difendere il mio onore..."  
"Riven..." Inizia Stella con un sospiro triste, ma non sa come continuare... Riusciremo mai a convincerlo chete amo a lui, e che lo difenderemo nonostante tutto?  
Ma Riven continua a ridacchiare, anche se i suoi occhi sono tristi e arrossati, come se avesse pianto. "Prima di tutto, io SONO della sua taglia, secondo poi Nabu non mi ha picchiato, ma è andato, cavallo bianco e scintillante armatura e qualsiasi altro cliché sui principi azzurri ci sia, è andato, dicevo, a punire il mio aggressore e vendicare l'affronto subito dal mio dolce faccino innocente..."

"Già, solo per scoprire che ti eri già vendicato da solo..." "Cosa posso dire? Sono una ragazza indipendente! E non è che questo ti abbia impedito di fracassarti una mano contro la sua faccia..." Riven è ironico e sarcastico, e brillante e triste e, oh, come vorrei abbracciarlo.

Stella intanto sembra riflettere sulla situazione, ed è ancora incazzata, ma incerta su chi indirizzare questa rabbia. "Fammi capire... Ti lascio due giorni da solo, e tu vai e ti fai massacrare la faccia? Dimmi che non è stato Guy!"  
È ora chi diavolo è Guy?  
"Bloom e Musa insistevano che dovessi dire la verità... Loro in genere sono brave in queste cose... Voglio dire, quando sembrava che Sky stesse tornando con Diaspro, Bloom è riuscita a riconquistarlo, nonostante tutto... Io invece non sono mai riuscito a convincere qualcuno a amarmi così... E pensavo che magari seguendo il loro suggerimento sarebbe cambiato qualcosa e..." E Riven sembra vicino alle lacrime ora, ed è lì, sul pavimento tra le gambe di Nabu, e il mago scivola giù dalla sedia e si accuccia dietro di lui e lo abbraccia da dietro. "Shhh, va tutto bene, non hai bisogno di quell'omofobico bastardo... Va tutto bene..."

Stella fa un passo avanti, mentre io sono gelato sul posto, e tutto quello che riesco a pensare è che di nuovo lui sta soffrendo e di nuovo non sono in grado di fare nulla.

Riven singhiozza e libera una mano dalla morsa del mago, e si copre la bcca. Quando arrivano le lacrime lui chiede scusa. E a quel punto Stella si muove e in meno di un secondo è sul pavimento con loro, e Riven piange sulla sua spalla mentre lei gli accarezza i capelli.

Questa volta, al momento di andare a dormire, Nabu si lascia aiutare a sollevare un Riven mezzo addormentato. Questa notte dormiremo tutti e quattro nel letto di Riven, e anche se non ci sarà abbastanza spazio per essere comodi, e io riuscirò a malapena ad evitare di cadere dal bordo, nessuno di noi si lamenterà.


	7. Capitolo 6 (I love Stella in this story)

“Chissà come sta andando…” dice Bloom guardando fuori dalla finestra in direzione di Fonterossa.

“Dici che saremmo dovuti restare di là?” le chiede dubbioso Sky.

“No, avevano bisogno di stare da soli…” Flora risponde categorica.

I tre stanno parlando nel salotto delle Winx. Non siamo tutti qui, perché Musa è con suo padre, e Aisha e Nabu sono usciti insieme. E non ho idea di dove sia finito Riven. Non siamo tutti qui, ma dei presenti non sono il solo lasciato fuori dal giro: sono giorni che quei tre continuano a scambiarsi queste frasi mezze accennate, sospese, senza soggetti. Credo che anche Helia sia coinvolto, ma non ne ho la certezza.

Di sicuro non è coinvolta Stella, e finalmente la sua curiosità vince: “Si può sapere cosa state complottando voi quattro?”

“Abbiamo organizzato una sorpresa per Riven. Il poverino è stressato, e fa fatica ad accettare questa nuova parte di se stesso, quindi abbiamo pensato di aiutarlo…”

Flora sembra molto compiaciuta di se stessa, ma io non posso far a meno di pensare a come reagirebbe il mio compagno di stanza se si sentisse chiamare ‘poverino’.

“Dai suoi incubi notturni è chiaro che il problema è l’accettazione da parte di suo padre” interviene Sky, “quindi abbiamo organizzato un incontro tra i due”

Oddio, dimmi che ho capito male…

“Voi avete lasciato solo Riven con suo padre?!?!” chiede Stella, ma la domanda suona come un ringhio.

“Stella, qual’è il problema?” Bloom è la prima a riprendersi dalla sorpresa per il tono della sua amica.

“QUAL’è il problema?? Che non sapete un cazzo, ecco qual’è il problema. Non sapete un cazzo e vi credete migliori degli altri ed è la seconda volta che incasinate tutto!”

Sbotto io, perché se all’inizio l’idea di Riven solo con suo padre mi ha gelato, ora la rabbia mi fa bollire il sangue.

“Non c’è tempo per questo” Stella dice mettendomi una mano sul braccio. Noto solo adesso che nell’altra mano regge il suo scettro, e in un attimo siamo tutti nel nostro salotto a Fonterossa.

Mi aspettavo che le cose sarebbero state brutte, ma non ero pronto a questo.

 

Non ero pronto a trovare Riven riverso sul pavimento, inconscio, con quest’uomo, questa bestia che dovrebbe essere suo padre, a cavalcioni su di sui, con le mani serrate attorno alla sua gola. Non ero pronto all’espressione di rabbia assoluta sul volto dell’uomo, né al vuoto nel pallido volto del mio amico.

Poi perdo la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. La prossima cosa che so è che Sky mi sta tirando via dal volto martoriato del padre di Riven, ma riesco ancora a dargli un calcio nelle costole. Sky mi trascina di peso lontano dall’angolo in cui ho spintonato il mostro, e mi gira in modo che io non possa vederlo. Ma così facendo mi trovo davanti Riven, che giace ancora a terra. Riven, e questa volta è Timmy ad essere a cavalcioni su di lui. Timmy, che conta fino a trenta, comprimendo il petto di Riven ogni volta, con Tecna che, inginocchiata accanto alla testa di Riven, al ‘trenta’ gli tappa il naso e soffia due volte nella sua bocca.

Quando provo ad avvicinarmi alla scena, le mie gambe sembrano di gelatina, e alla fine cedono, e io mi ritrovo inginocchio, a guardare impotente come Timmy inizia un altro ciclo. E un altro.

Ma poi Riven tossisce, e sembra che tutti nella stanza iniziamo a respirare di nuovo.

Timmy gli tasta il collo, confermando la presenza del battito cardiaco, e poi lo gira delicatamente su un fianco. ‘posizione laterale di sicurezza’ fornisce inutilmente il mio cervello, che sembra avvolto nel cotone. L’arrivo dei paramedici, la corsa in ambulanza, le domande dei templari di Roccaluce, il paramedico che mi fascia le mani, l’arrivo trafelato di Musa, l’attesa per notizie da parte del dottore di Riven…

 

Quando il dottore arriva, e chiede della famiglia di Riven, ci alziamo tutti insieme. Codatorta spiega la situazione, e il dottore inizia a spiegarci che Riven ha ripreso conoscenza da poco, e che non sembrano esserci danni al cervello, né alla trachea, ma che lo terrà in osservazione per un paio di giorni. Ci dice anche di aver richiesto un consulto psichiatrico, perché l’evento è stato sicuramente traumatico e Riven avrà bisogno di supporto per superare lo shock.

Dopodiché ci lascia liberi di andare dal nostro amico.

E lì mi colpisce, che ho quasi ucciso di botte suo padre, e che forse Riven non vorrà vedermi. Il pensiero mi toglie il fiato, ed ho bisogno di sedermi lì nel corridoio, appena fuori dalla sua porta.

Sky e Stella si accucciano accanto a me, ma poi, non so, forse comunicano silenziosamente sopra la mia testa, perché Sky mi da una pacca sulla spalla ed entra nella stanza di Riven con gli altri.

Stella sta strofinando la mia schiena in lenti circoli, e quando inizia a parlare, la sua voce è densa di comprensione e dolcezza. “Gli hai salvato la vita, sai?”

“No, Tim e Tecna gli hanno salvato la vita, io ho quasi ucciso suo padre.” ribatto sommesso.

“Brandon, sei stato tu a toglierglielo di dosso, permettendo a Timmy di iniziare a soccorrerlo. E se pensi che Riven ce l’avrà con te, ti sbagli di grosso. Lui è innamorato di te, e tu di lui”

“Stella, io…” provo a fermarla, ma non so come continuare.

“Speravo tu avessi le palle di farlo, ma invece a quanto pare tocca a me lasciarti. Non mi lasci la possibilità di avere una settimana di film strappalacrime e secchielli di gelato post-rottura, perché quelli spettano a chi viene mollato, ma in fondo va bene così…” lei sorride dolce, triste ed autoironica, e io mi sento un cane…

“Ma io…”

“Vai da lui, ha bisogno di te…” e con questo mi spinge dentro la stanza.

Bloom, Flora, Sky ed Helia stanno facendo a gara a scusarsi, e Riven, pallido e con il collo coperto di lividi, annuisce e prova a sorridere, ma i suoi occhi continuano a sfrecciare da un punto all’altro della stanza, ed ogni cosa sembra spaventarlo. Quando poi Musa prova a mettergli una mano sul braccio, in un gesto rassicurante che le ho visto fare molte volte, Riven salta via come se bruciato, occhi spalancati e respiro rapido. Musa alza le mani e sussurra rassicurante “va tutto bene, sei al sicuro ora…”

Ma il monitor accanto al letto mostra chiaramente che il cuore di Riven continua a battere veloce e spaventato.

Poi Riven si accorge di me, e sospira rassicurato. In un attimo sono al suo fianco, seduto sul suo letto, cercando di evitare i cavi e la flebo. Lui afferra la mia maglia e nasconde il volto nell’attaccatura del mio collo. A questo rimango immobile, e mi guardo intorno cercando aiuto dai miei amici.

Stella si limita ad annuire, e poi comincia a spingere tutti fuori dalla porta “Coraggio ragazzi, non c’è niente da vedere, lasciamogli un po’ di spazio, ok?”

“Stella?” la chiamo prima che esca, “Grazie, per tutto, sai?”

Le mi sorride, “mi devi comunque un secchiello di gelato.” e con questo la scia la stanza.

Riven mormora qualcosa contro la mia maglia. “Cosa?” chiedo piano, inclinando la testa per cercare di guardarlo.

“Grazie per averlo mandato via ancora una volta” ripete, rifiutando di incontrare il mio sguardo. Piano gli accarezzo una guancia, e poi assecondo un impulso che mi porto dentro da troppo tempo, e lo bacio delicatamente sulla fronte, e poi sulla punta del naso, e alla fine castamente sulle labbra.

“Ti difenderò sempre da lui, ma devo chiedertelo… Riv, perché non ti sei difeso?”

“Credo…. Credo che una parte di me pensi che lui abbia ragione…” ci sono delle lacrime nei suoi occhi mentre lo dice, così come ce ne sono nei miei. Lo stringo a me “Ti dimostrerò che ti sbagli, che LUI sbaglia, lo prometto”. Lui preme contro di me come se volesse sparire nel mio abbraccio, e io posso solo poggiare la guancia sulla sua testa e ripetere “te lo prometto”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vorrei solo specificare che non ho niente contro Flora o Bloom, anche se a volte i loro personaggi sembrano un po' piatti nel loro buonismo...  
> Spero vi stia piacendo!  
> Di nuovo, i personaggi Winx non sono miei, io ci gioco solo un po'...


	8. Epilogo

Sono davanti al negozio di fiori da venti minuti, ma non riesco a decidere cosa prendere, perché non ho chiesto a Flora? Ma poi, avrebbe potuto aiutarmi? se oggi è un giorno Rika, un bouquet di camelie sarebbe perfetto, l’ho vista spesso con un fiore di camelia appuntato tra i capelli, quindi so che le piace, ma Riven? ci sono buone probabilità che mi farà ingoiare li bouquet tutto intero…

 

Magari le orchidee? …

ok, mi serve aiuto…

 

Lei risponde al secondo squillo “Stella, chiedi a Flora cosa significano le orchidee nel linguaggio dei fiori…”

“Brandon, to dovresti essere in ospedale a prendere Riven, che c’entrano le orchidee?”

“Ho ancora 5 minuti, e non voglio presentarmi a mani vuote…”

“ok, aspetta….” la sento parlare lontano dal microfono, poi torna “le orchidee bianche significano ‘grazie per esserti concessa’” anche attraverso il telefono posso dire che sta sorridendo divertita.

“mi serve un’altra idea..” brontolo

“Yep” la mia ex fidanzata, e attuale migliore amica cerca di nascondere la sua risata, ma con scarsi risultati.

“Camelie?”

“Aspetta, controllo…”

 

Mi restano 3 minuti prima di dover andare a prendere Riven, ma l’ospedale è proprio dietro l’angolo… Posso farcela.

“Brandon sei ancora lì?”

“Si, dimmi”

“Vai con le camelie…”

“Non mi dici il significato?” chiedo preoccupato

“‘Devozione eterna tra gli innamorati” La sua voce ha perso il tono giocoso di prima, ma resta dolce.

“Oh, ok…” mi chiedo se lei riesce a sentire la paura nel mio tono

“Brandon… stai andando alla grande, ora compra quei benedetti fiori e vai a prenderlo” Sì, l’ha sentito… Ma come è riuscita a tranquillizzarmi un po’…

Come compro i fiori e inizio a dirigermi verso l’ingresso dell’ospedale, ripenso all’ultimo mese e mezzo, a come le cose siano cambiate nel gruppo dopo l’incidente con il padre di Riven.

Io e Stella ci siamo lasciati, e ci siamo ritrovati ad essere migliori amici, che poi a quanto pare è quello che era successo anche a Musa e Riven… Musa ha trovato un nuovo ragazzo, che a detta delle altre ha un’amico che interessa a Stella… Stella dice che potremmo organizzare un’uscita tutti insieme appena Riven sarà pronto.

 

Sono arrivato all’ingresso, giusto in tempo per vedere il mio amico avvicinarsi, scortato da un’infermiere. Non mi hanno permesso di venirlo a trovare per tutto il tempo che è stato qui, ma posso dire che il tempo trascorso gli ha fatto bene: i suoi occhi non hanno più quello sguardo tormentato, e le occhiaie sono notevolmente diminuite.

Subito dopo l’aggressione da parte di suo padre, il dottore aveva richiesto un consulto psicologico. Lo Psicologo aveva evidenziato una disforia di genere sfociante in dismorfofobia e anoressia nervosa in fase non troppo avanzata ma comunque preoccupante. In parole povere, Riven non riusciva ad accettare il proprio corpo, e per cambiarlo stava danneggiando se stesso.

___Flashback:__  
“Il mio parere professionale è che 6 settimane in un centro specializzato potrebbero aiutare per lavorare suoi tuoi demoni”. Lo psicologo continua a spiegare come quello sarebbe solo l’inizio, ma che poi potrebbe riprendere la scuola e semplicemente vedere un terapista durante la settimana.

Il dottore che ha in cura Riven è in piedi accanto allo psicologo, entrambi in fronte al letto del mio amico, ed annuisce incoraggiante al suggerimento.

Nella stanza siamo i due dottori, il mio amico, Codatorta che è qui come adulto responsabile e contatto di emergenza, e il sottoscritto, perché Riv ha richiesto che io fossi presente a questo incontro.

Codatorta distoglie lo sguardo dai dottori e chiede cautamente a Riven “vuoi andare?”

Gli occhi del mio amico sono spalancati e pieni di paura, e poi lui si gira verso di me e chiede se secondo me dovrebbe farlo. La totale fragilità nei suoi occhi, la totale fiducia in me e questa sua dipendenza nei miei confronti è sconvolgente, e tutto quello che voglio fare è proteggerlo e tenerlo con me per sempre. Ma d’altra parte questo non è Riven, non totalmente almeno. E sarebbe egoista da parte mia tenerlo qui con me quando sta danneggiando se stesso. “Io voglio che tu stia bene, e se i dottori possono aiutarti allora penso che dovresti andare”

Il suo sguardo ferito mi fa quasi cambiare idea, così come il suo sussurro “Vuoi mandarmi via?”. Io lo stringo tra le mie braccia e sto per iniziare a giurare che non deve andare da nessuna parte e che io che non lo lascerò mai solo, quando realizzo che posso sentire le sue costole attraverso il suo pigiama. ‘Anoressia’ il dottore ha detto. Lo so che non colpisce solo le ragazze, ma non avevo mai pensato di associare tale malattia al mio amico.

Eppure con Sky l’avevamo notato, che stava perdendo peso, perché non abbiamo detto qualcosa prima? Perché c’è voluta l’aggressione da parte di suo padre per pensare di portarlo da un medico? La perdita di peso, la depressione, come abbiamo potuto ignorare tutto questo?

Mi tiro indietro, e prendo il suo viso tra le mie mani “Riv, io vorrei tenerti con me per sempre, ma più di questo, voglio che tu stia bene… Devi andare, e poi potremmo stare insieme, ok?”

Non mi accorgo di stare piangendo fino a quando Riven asciuga le mie guance e annuisce dolcemente “ok, andrò”

____fine flashback

Riven si ferma a pochi passi da me “grazie per essere venuto a prendermi” dice formale.

“Ti ho portato questo” rispondo ugualmente imbarazzato, spingendo il bouquet sotto il suo naso

“oh” è l’unica risposta che ricevo all’inizio. Ma poi Riven accetta il dono.

Delicatamente accarezza un petalo e poi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai fiori, chiede “conosci il significato della camelia?”

“Si” rispondo delicatamente

Lui sorride e lì, all’ingresso dell’ospedale, davanti a medici e altri pazienti, lui mi bacia.

Lo so che non è guarito, che ci sarà ancora molta strada da fare, ma in questo momento lo stringo a me, e dimentico tutto il resto.

fine

**Author's Note:**

> Che poi, ho anche un po' l'impressione che io stia scrivendo per me stessa. Che per carità, non c'è niente di male, ma è un po' come parlare col muro: aiuta, ma ricevere un feedback è molto meglio!


End file.
